How's That For Consolation?
by NariNari
Summary: Sequel to 'Hey, Yuki, Shojo Your Mojo' Shuichi help Yuki forget his loss.


**A/N:** I don't own Gravitation.

**MATA!!!:** Le, sigh. So, as you all know if you read my last one shot...Oh God, I wrote shit instead of shot just then...Anyway if you read my last one shot 'Hey, Yuki, Shojo Your Mojo' that Tokyopop was running a contest. And Yuki still lost, but I know we tried hard but Saiyuki is such a large fandom! (Not to mention it's not even a shojo, really) So, Hey, Yuki, Shojo Your Mojo was translated into French by the wonderful PatPat (Thanks, love!) and she told me the French readers still wanted the sequel and were harassing her for it. So, I've made a sequel anyway, even though Yuki lost, we deserve a little fic to raise out spirits once more!

Yuki hurried to take his shoes off as soon as he got in the door. He'd been away at a meeting all day with his publisher, talking about the next release date for his newest novel, and weather or not he should do a book tour overseas. The entire thing was long and boring, involving Mizuki arguing with her boss for a good 3/4 of the meeting. Yuki really wanted to just tell them both to shut the hell up or he wouldn't be writing any new novels. Ever.

When he was finally able to escape Yuki had ran straight to his car, well actually he kind of strode with intense speed, Yuki Eiri did not run. Well, not unless Shuichi had done something incredibly stupid which resulted in him running from giant robo pandas or Shuichi on girlie bikes in Wal-Mart.(1) That said, once Yuki was in his shiny new BMW he'd taken out his phone and called Shuichi, curtly telling the brat to turn on the computer and touching _nothing_ after that.

Yuki was now in the study, typing the name of his desired website in the search bar. Shuichi stood in the door way, having seen the blonde pass in a hurry.

"What are you doing, Yuki?" Shuichi asked curiously, seeing the familiar pink background and many boys fill the screen.

"Nothing," Yuki answered.

"Yes you are! You're checking to see if you won that contest! Yuki, you shouldn't be so obsessed with what people think about you, it's not healthy," Shuichi chided.

Yuki spun around to face the pink haired singer with an incredulous look on his face, "_I_ shouldn't be so worried about what other people think about me? What about you? 'AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, Yuki, people think I'm ugggglllyyyyy! Waaaahhhhh! Waaaaaahhhhh! Waaaaaahhh!'" Yuki imitated.

"Well, Yuki, that's-" Yuki cut him off.

"Or how about this? 'YUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Bad Lucks not number one anymore! People hate us! Oh, Yuki, you hate me too, don't you?! Everyone thinks my music sucks and that I'm ugly and have bad style! Waaaaaaaah! Waaaaaahhhhh!!!! Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!'"

"Hey! That's not fair! I'm a rockstar, I have to be concerned about what people think of me! You, on the other hand, don't have to be in the public eye all the time to still sell books. Besides, that contest is based on popularity, and you're not that popular, Yuki," Shuichi informed him.

"I'm not popular? I'm fucking Yuki Eiri, of course I'm fucking popular," Yuki growled. What the hell was Shuichi talking about, him not being popular? And who the hell was this guy, Janzo or whatever? He'd not once heard of him...Wait...Janzo...Janzo...He did remember his father saying something about a Janzo or something one day.

"That's not what I meant Yuki, I meant that you're not popular because you have a bad rep. Of course, Sanzo-san is kind of mean too, but most people over look that because he's a monk."

Ah, so that was it. His father had been trying to tell Tatsuha and he to be a bit more devoted like this Sanzo guy, well, anyone who his father liked was definitely a no-no for Yuki. "Wait, I'm a monk," Yuki pointed out.

"Yea, but you write sexually explicit romance novels for a living and sleep with a male rockstar on a regular basis." By this time Shuichi was sitting on the floor, chewing on a piece of pocky thoughtfully. Yuki normally didn't mind when Shuichi got into this weird mood where he was suddenly very logically and knew everything, they could more or less hold an intelligent conversation. That was until Yuki couldn't take it anymore and pounced on the singer, he'd always found Shuichi being smart kind of hot.

But now, however, it was kind of irritating, mostly because it was true. "Whatever," Yuki said turning back to his computer screen, preparing to rub it in Shuichi's face when he won. He clicked his picture with a certain fatality, watching immersed as the bubbly flowers cleared the way to revel his vic-

"Uh..." Shuichi started.

"Don't say a word," Yuki gritted out, quickly closing out the page, "Never say a word...again."

"Yuki, it's okay, really, I mean, I lost-"

"TO A GUY WITH ONE EYE! _ONE EYE_!" Yuki shouted.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP RUBBING IT IN THAT HE ONLY HAD ONE EYE?!" Shuichi whined.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A PATHETIC LOSER LIKE YOU!" Yuki yelled, standing from his chair.

"Jeez, do you have inferiority issues or what?" Shuichi mumbled.

"Drop it!" Yuki barked, then stomped out of the room.

The image of Yuki's defeat replayed over and over in his mind, he kept seeing those damned flowers moving to revel the big 'LOSER' where his numbers should be. He vaguely wondered if he should find this Ganzo guy and kill him or at least mess him up enough that he wouldn't be recognizable. I mean, he wasn't even that good looking, and despite the fact the Yuki vehemently proclaimed that he was _not_ gay, he could still appreciate a good looking man.

Which lead him to the question of why he was sleeping with a guy who was apparently uglier than a guy with one eye. Yuki sighed and lay down on the couch, any moment the hideous would be out here to pester him about one thing or another. Maybe Shuichi would rub it in his face for being over confident or worse try to console him...with lyrics. Oh, dear Kami-sama, he would have to cheer up and quick!

Just as soon as he thought it, the pink haired boy wonder came padding out into the living room. Yuki feigned sleep, even though he knew Shuichi could tell when he was awake. He waited with his breath held for the inevitable words of comfort to come but instead he felt the brat climb atop him.

"What are you doing, brat?" Yuki gruffed as Shuichi shifted higher.

"Laying on top of you in hopes of getting you to screw me into the couch," Shuichi answered with such an innocent voice Yuki immediately felt his member twitch.

"Oh?" Yuki said before he pushed Shuichi upwards, pulling the boys shirt off as he went. Shuichi's mouth was instantly on his, his keyboard nimble fingers undoing the buttons on Yuki's shirt with a certain haste. Yuki ground their clothed groins together creating a delicious friction making Shuichi moan. Yuki tore his mouth away from his lovers and panted out, "Bedroom."

"No," Shuichi answered, "No, right here, I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to sit for a week." Yuki was a little surprised by Shuichis words. Sure, the boy could talk dirty but not without tortuous prompting from Yuki beforehand.

"You asked for it," Yuki growled and flipped them over. Shuichi grinned seductively as he began taking off the authors pants, Yuki's hands rested on either side of Shuichi's head, letting him keep his distance from the searching mouth. Yuki always loved to tease Shuichi, but today the boy wanted to play rough, so that's what he'd get.

Yuki pushed himself onto his knees and pulled Shuichi's shorts down in one go, releasing his erection from it's painful cloth confinement. Shuichi had managed to get Yuki's pants down past his boxers, but when the cool air hit his hard member most coherent thought left him. Yuki smirked slyly as Shuichi gasped, he let his right hand ghost over the throbbing sex causing Shuichi to squirm beneath him. Just as suddenly Yuki flipped Shuichi onto his hands and knees, "I want you on you knees," Was all Yuki said, and Shuichi wasn't complaining.

Yuki produced two fingers infront of Shuichi's face and ordered him to suck. Shuichi didn't have to be told twice before he drew the two fingers into his mouth and began to suck sensually on them, all the while grinding his ass into Yuki's clothed crotch. Yuki thought his eyes were going to roll into the back of his head at the picture Shuichi presented to him, faintly he thought he could hear the 'plip, plop' of Shuichi's pre-cum hitting the leather of the couch.

Shuichi let the fingers go and they instantly found their way to his entrance, thrusting them selves in quickly, Shuichi called out in ecstasy at the treatment, throwing his head back he slammed his hips back into the fingers that were preparing him for something much bigger. Yuki chuckled lightly as he began scissoring, preparing to add another finger. Shuichi always required three fingers, somehow the boy just stayed _that tight_.

Shuichi moaned when the third finger entered and brushed his prostate, he whined and cried desperately for more throwing his hips every which direction just wanting _more_.

"You're quite the little slut today, aren't you?" Yuki laughed as he removed his fingers and pulled down his boxers.

"Muuhhhhhhh...Yesssssss," Shuichi groaned out, just wanting something to fill him once more.

"Tell me what you want," Yuki whispered harshly, brushing his head against Shuichi's entrance.

"Yooouu," Shuichi moaned, "I..huh...want you."

"And what do you want me to do?" Yuki let his member in a little and Shuichi moaned so loudly he thought the neighbours could hear.

"Fuck me! I want you to fuck me hard, and fast, and deep! I want you to fill me completely with your huge cock! Just, fuck me, Yuki!" Shuichi was almost sobbing now, Yuki took this as a sign that he was ready and slammed himself all the way into Shuichi. "GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Shuichi cried.

Yuki pulled out and slammed back in just as suddenly, giving Shuichi no time to adjust, in and out he went, Shuichi loving every minute of it. "More!" Shuichi cried before slamming his hips back into Yuki's, at that Yuki did call out, the feeling of his lover wrapped os tightly around him was too much for him to keep silent.

Shuichi thought his arms would give out any second with all the work they were doing, but, he had another idea. Suddenly, he pushed himself off the couch and into Yuki, driving his member deeper within, surprised, Yuki lost his balance and fell backwards. Yuki was now sitting with Shuichi on top of him. Shuichi never faltered in his movements and dutifully lifted himself off Yuki and rammed back down.

Yuki leaned back as he watched Shuichi ride him, the muscles in his back rippling beneath his skin, his head thrown back in pleasure. Yuki came back up, grabbing Shuichi's hips and lifting them higher and throwing them down with more force than Shuichi could do on his own. They had lost words that made sense some time ago so the words streaming from Shuichi mouth now, Yuki could only assume were words of approval.

Shuichi leaned back into Yuki, wrapping his arm around the authors neck to pull him closer. Yuki turned Shuichi to face him, then kissed him roughly. The kiss was hot and needy, Shuichi moaned wantonly into Yuki's mouth as he thrust into the boys prostate. Yuki's hand wandered from Shuichi's hip towards the boys dripping member. He pumped into with his thrusts, bringing Shuichi closer and closer to the edge. Sensing that Yuki wasn't as close as himself, Shuichi pulled away from Yuki's mouth and licked a trail up his cheek to his most sensitive area.

Yuki faltered mid thrust when he felt the hot tongue on his ear lobe, circling around the edge and then thrusting in. He quickly recovered how ever, and he was sure the sound that escaped him when Shuichi bit down was the loudest either of them had ever produced. Shuichi smirked knowingly, and continued his assault on the abused lobe.

"You...You keep doing that...and I won't...Last much longer," Yuki panted out with difficulty.

"You keep doing that to...my nipple and... neither will I!" Shuichi moaned after a particularly hard thrust. Yuki had taken to playing with Shuichi's left nipple while his right hand busied itself with Shuichi's erection.

"Alright,..."Yuki started, "We come together...Ready?"

"Y-yes.."Shuichi moaned.

"One...Two...Go!" Yuki gave his hardest thrust yet, hitting Shuichi's prostate directly, just as Shuichi had bit down on Yuki's ear hard enough that he drew blood.

"EIIIIIRRRRIIIIIII!!!" Shuichi called, his seed erupting from him and hitting the couch, he could feel Yuki's filling him and dripping down between his legs. Yuki rode out his orgasm, giving a few last thrusts till he was complete. Shuichi fell boneless onto Yuki's chest while the author fell into the arm of the couch.

Shuichi felt Yuki's member become completely flaccid before he could catch enough breath to form a sentence. "So, how was that for consoling?"

Yuki looked down at the smiling Shuichi in his lap and smirked, "I think I feel a tad bit depressed, but you know what would help?"

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked up at Yuki, "What?"

Yuki leaned down and gave Shuichi a soft kiss on the mouth, "A bath." Shuichi giggled his affirmation and Yuki stood up, still buried within Shuichi and headed off to the bathroom for another round of hot consolation sex.

Later that night after all was said and done and Yuki and Shuichi were snuggled up in bed Shuichi told Yuki very quietly, "Hey, Yuki, just so you know, I think you have the best mojo ever."

Yuki looked down at Shuichi in amusement and said, "Thanks, and I think your better looking than that guy with one eye."

"Yuki!"

_Owari_

1-Refering to my one-shot Surviving Wal-Mart, in which Yuki and Shu take a little late night trip to Wal-Mart where mayhem ensues.

**A/N:** Uh...I hope that cheers everyone up...Sorry that's it's a little on the late side..That lemon kind of ran away with me...Erm...PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
